<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light Unto My Darkening by Kairi_Ruka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600641">The Light Unto My Darkening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka'>Kairi_Ruka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Shadowhunters Chronicles, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Nephilim, New York Shadowhunter Institute, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Warlocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that you still owe me one, Nephilim?" Apollo said to him conversationally. Lityerses turned a wide eye at the warlock. </p><p>"Really? Now?" he demanded. "We're in the middle of battle!" </p><p>Apollo smiled. "That's why I'm going to ask you to fight beside me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Light Unto My Darkening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya, I'm back with LitPollo! This work is extremely OOC because of the universe plus I was losing my grip on their characterization so this fic is me trying to write them again. </p><p>For anyone who isn't in Shadowhunters/TSC fandom, this is what you should now: </p><p>- Nephilim or Shadowhunters are some kind of supernatural police<br/>- Warlocks are ... well, warlocks. Half-human half-demon that can use magic<br/>- Stele is a Shadowhunter gear. Simply put, it is used to draw Runes on a Nephilim's body that contain magic<br/>- Drevak is a kind of demon<br/>- The Clave is basically the cabinet or the presidents of the Shadowhunters<br/>- The Circle is corrupt Shadowhunters organization. Well, it's more complicated than that but I'm not writing a lot of them anyway</p><p>For the ones in TSC fandom, forgive me for any inconsistency with the books because I kind of forgot what the fuck The Clave and The Circle are actually doing aside from fighting each others' ideals. It was a long time ago since I last read them.</p><p>Now that that's done, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lityerses opened his heavy eyes to a white ceiling with golden streaks on it. He blinked. The ceiling stayed the same.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>"You know…," a smooth voice startled him. "It worries me that you sounded very accepting when you said you were dead."</p><p>Lityerses stifled a groan as he tried to get up using both of his elbows. "Did I say that out loud?" he rasped when he finally managed to sit up.</p><p>The man leaning on the door jam was most definitely a warlock. If the golden magic surrounding him didn't show that, then a white scar in the shape of a sun on his cheek definitely did. Lityerses had never seen a warlock flaunting their warlock mark like that before.</p><p>The warlock was tan, making his warlock mark stood contrast on his skin like a real sun. His eyes were cobalt blue, complimenting his gold blond hair. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and black pants. A gold necklace in the shape of a laurel wreath hung from his neck, the open ends ended right above his collarbone. He smiled before walking over to Lityerses with a slight bounce in his steps.</p><p>"You did. You also hit your head pretty hard. Add your chest and arms injuries to that and, well…," the warlock trailed off, shrugging one shoulder as a continuation.</p><p>Lityerses's brows furrowed as he recalled the event before he woke up. "I wasn't on patrol," he said, mostly to himself. His eyes widened. "I saw a hellhound try to maul a fledgeling vampire. I didn't have my stele."</p><p>The blond warlock nodded along with his words. "I saw everything," he said. "You are like other Shadowhunters, though, and you acted with being a complete lunatic and fought the hellhound with only a knife." he tilted his head in consideration. "Then the fledgeling freaked out and slashed you, too. It was messy."</p><p>Lityerses grunted. "I was on a grocery run," he stated, remembering that little detail too, "I didn't bring my sword when I'm on the grocery run." He looked to the warlock and squinted at him. "Your name … I remember something the vampire's sire said. You're Lester, right?"</p><p>At that, the warlock -- presumably named Lester, although now Lityerses wasn't so sure -- pulled a highly offended face and rolled his eyes so hard Lityerses sure it must have been hurt.</p><p>"By Helios, no," the warlock exclaimed, face disgusted. "My name is Apollo. Yes, like the Greek God of Sun. Yes, you may use any of his epithet on me."</p><p>Lityerses blinked. "Okay," he decided to say, because he was actually pretty speechless. "Where am I?"</p><p>"At my house, of course. Who do you think hauled your sorry excuse for an injured body and healed it?"</p><p>"I- wait, for how long was I unconscious?" Lityerses asked, alarmed. He looked around to look for a window or a clock, but found neither.</p><p>Apollo raised his brows. "Almost eight hours," he answered, "it's almost six in the morning now-"</p><p>Lityerses cursed out some multilanguage expletives and shot up from his place sitting on the spare bed, smoothly ignoring the pain that shot through his head and chest. Even Apollo's eyes were wide in surprise at his action.</p><p>"I have to go back before anyone sees that I didn't come back to the Institute at all," he said in between the cursing. "Where's the way out?"</p><p>"It's not proper manners to just leave the person who helped you from dying in pain, you know."</p><p>"Thank you. I owe you one. I will pay for it later. Whatever. Now I need to go back," Lityerses replied. Apollo snorted elegantly and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Lityerses' senses engulfed by gold magic that surrounded him completely. Amidst his panic, he could hear Apollo's smug voice for one last time.</p><p>"I will hold on you for that payment."</p><p>Then Lityerses blinked once, and he was standing back inside the New York Institute, with its classic wooden interior. He randomly recalled the Institute before Lavinia, Terrel and Jacob, their newest Shadowhunters, came. The interior was all dusty and had an ancient air around them, making the whole Institute feel … mystical. Now, there were paint splatters and glitter everywhere. Moreso when Rachel, a warlock friend of theirs, visited from time to time.</p><p>Speaking of them, he was being stared at with a gaping mouth by Jacob. The boy's single eye was as wide as it could be.</p><p>"Dude, Lit! Where did you go?!" he blurted out. "Reyna was starting to worry. I mean, she's usually quite lenient with curfew because of Lavinia and di Angelo's sneaking out tendency, y'know? But we all know you're single so it's weird that you didn't come back immediately-- shit, you look bad, man, what happened?"</p><p>Lityerses stopped the boy's ramble with a pat on shoulder. "I'm fine. Was going for a grocery run when a hellhound and a vampire appeared," he explained. "A random warlock saw me and patched me up."</p><p>Jacob's brows furrowed. "A random warlock? Not Rachel?"</p><p>"Not Rachel. Well, not so random either, I guess. His name is Apollo."</p><p>"Apollo?" Reyna's voice chimed in, startling both Lityerses and Jacob, even though she must have been in Jacob's line of sight. She looked like she was straight out of training, with purple loose shirt and equally loose-braided hair.</p><p>"You know him?" Lityerses asked.</p><p>Reyna tilted her head. "Do I know the flashy warlock that always acts arrogant but in reality adopts too much orphaned children and spends most of his time either jamming with his guitar like a lunatic or bullying singers he hates? Yes, I do. We're friends," she answered with a grin.</p><p>Jacob gaped even more. "He sounds awesome. Wait, is that why you're wearing that shirt?" he pointed at Lityerses' chest. Lityerses looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing his favorite red shirt that he wore last night. Instead, he was in a tight dark blue shirt with an intricate design of a band logo drawn in gold and silver colours he didn't know anything about.</p><p>He growled. "Let's hope he used his magic to do this."</p><p>Reyna waved her hand. "He could be obnoxious, but he's not immoral," she assured him.</p><p>"Let's hope he didn't burn my shirt, then," Lityerses amended, still a little angrily. Jacob muffled a snicker against his hand but stopped when Lityerses glared at him.</p><p>"By the Angels, can you guys not have a conversation right in front of my room at six in the morning?" Nico di Angelo's voice complained as his head popped from a little gap between his door and the wall. He looked healthier than his first year at the Institute, but the black rings below his eyes were still prominent. And he was still not a morning person.</p><p>"Sorry!" Jacob yelped. Nico was his trainer for his first week, and Lityerses didn't know what the black-haired boy did to him, but from then on Jacob seemed to be traumatised by him. Nico always flushed red when he asked, and Lavinia's laughter didn't help.</p><p>Nico fully stepped out from the sanctuary of his room and waved his hand at Jacob dismissively, covering his yawn with his other hand. "What's this about Will's dad?" he asked sleepily.</p><p>"Wha-?" Lityerses frowned. "No one's talking about your boyfriend's dad, what the hell?"</p><p>"He means Apollo," Reyna helped.</p><p>"Apollo is Will's dad?" Lityerses asked, aghast. He tried to remember how Will Solace looked like. Blue eyes, blond hair, soft looks, the way he talked, and decided that there was no doubt, even though he also knew that warlocks couldn't have biological children. "Huh. Alright."</p><p>"You're not as surprised as I hoped you would be," Nico demanded, still looked way less alert than he usually did.</p><p>And so Lityerses deadpanned, "oh, no, the warlock I just know today is apparently my friend's boyfriend's step-dad. I'm shocked. My heart can't take it. Help."</p><p>Reyna shook his head. "Morons," she muttered affectionately as she ruffled Nico's bed hair.</p><p>"Yes, well, this moron wants to get more sleep," Nico mumbled before he walked back to his cave excuse of a room and shut the door. Reyna and Lityerses raised a brow in amusement and annoyance respectively when they heard the sound of lock.</p><p>"I guess now I owe my friend's boyfriend's step-dad one," Lityerses deadpanned again. "You know him, Rey. You think he'd ask … I don't know, for me to do something dangerous?"</p><p>"Like what, daring you to jump off of the Institute roof?"</p><p>"That was one time."</p><p>"I had to calm Calypso down, Lit. Her very mortal boyfriend and you could have died."</p><p>Lityerses shrugged. "But we didn't."</p><p>Reyna stared at him. He started to squirm and added, "but sorry, again. Back to my question. Would he ask me to do something bad?"</p><p>"I don't think so. He might come off as … quirky, at first," she said. "But he's good. Not always, but most of the time. The only people he loathes are probably his exes and some self-proclaimed arch nemesis. He doesn't hold any grudge towards Shadowhunters in general, so I'm sure you'll be fine."</p><p>Lityerses thought of the warlock's impish grin and his warm demeanor and sighed.</p><p>"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>↭♡↭</p><p>Not a month after that, the war between the Clave and the Circle broke. Lityerses hadn't thought of Apollo even once then. He was too busy fending off demons and corrupt Shadowhunters alike to think about other things. He hadn't even gotten his shirt back.</p><p>Then a fiery arrow lodged itself on the demon nearest to him and he finished off another before turning to look at the shooter, because there was no way that arrow belonged to any of his Shadowhunter friends.</p><p>He saw his shirt before everything else, then Apollo came to full view, landed smoothly on his feet, a golden bow in his grip.</p><p>"Hello," the warlock greeted with the same impish smile.</p><p>"That's my shirt," Lityerses greeted back.</p><p>"I didn't have time to pick anything else when Reyna called for help," Apollo explained. Lityerses almost said that he didn't have to choose, he could have just picked another thing with his magic and be done with it, but a demon jumped to the fry and he was quickly distracted.</p><p>Apollo aimed far away and released an arrow that struck true to his aim and killed a Drevak dozens of feet away from their position, saving Jacob who was starting to get overwhelmed by the swarm surrounding him. Lityerses almost ran to the boy's place to help him when Lavinia did it first and slayed half a dozen demons at once using her crossbow.</p><p>Reyna and Nico fought back to back, both of their swords moved at the speed that even Lityerses' trained eyes almost couldn't follow. He couldn't see Terrel or Leo, but he could hear the snippets of their voices somewhere, so he didn't worry too much. Thalia was shooting from one of the rooftops, often having to turn around and use her blades when demons saw her as an easy, lone target.</p><p>"Remember that you still owe me one, Nephilim?" Apollo said to him conversationally. Lityerses turned a wide eye at the warlock.</p><p>"Really? Now?" he demanded. "We're in the middle of battle!"</p><p>Apollo smiled. "That's why I'm going to ask you to fight beside me."</p><p>Lityerses blinked, but his fighter instinct took over quickly and he nodded. "Okay. Guard my back," he said. He didn't fully trust Apollo. Not yet. But he was on their side and he was skillful, so he figured it wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"You got it. Guard mine," Apollo murmured. And he did.</p><p>↭♡↭</p><p>"You two never give the other's shirt back after all," Nico commented, nodding at Lityerses' dark blue with gold-and-silver band logo shirt. Only this morning Lityerses saw Apollo wore his shirt, too.</p><p>He remembered the first time he saw Apollo in that shirt, one year ago, in the middle of a freaking battle. He regarded Nico with a dry look and replied, "as if you're one to talk."</p><p>For the matter of fact, Nico was wearing an oversized baby blue soft sweater that couldn't be his. Maybe the dark-haired boy didn't wear all black like he did years ago, but a baby blue sweater with a smiley sun embroidered to the chest really couldn't be his.</p><p>The pale boy smirked. "I guess you're right."</p><p>Reyna heaved a sigh and muttered 'morons' with a fond smile as she watched their interaction.</p><p>Lityerses' phone chimed from his pocket and he pulled it out to a text from Apollo.</p><p><strong>Sun &lt;3</strong> : Found a kitten. He looks like you</p><p><strong>Lityerses</strong> : apollo, don't</p><p><strong>Sun &lt;3</strong> : Too late, she's ours now. Dinner at Jemmie's?</p><p><strong>Lityerses</strong> : sure. also pls don't name the cat lit</p><p><strong>Sun &lt;3</strong> : Who do you think I am???</p><p>Lityerses chuckled and shook his head and decided not to answer that question, just to spite his boyfriend. He pocketed his phone back and caught the training sword Leo threw at him at the last second before the hilt could hit him on the face.</p><p>He wrestled the boy to the training room floor, accompanied by Reyna's exasperated reprimand and the others' cheers.</p><p>It was a good, normal day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Lit is now basically Nico's step-dad in-law and he will never let the poor boy live that down lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>